


This Was All She Needed

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>because I needed to make <a href="http://sayhellodearie.tumblr.com/post/62945497706/wed-never-know-whats-wrong-without-the-pain">this photoset</a> from <strong>sayhellodearie</strong> okay in the end... <br/></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was All She Needed

One second she was fine, sitting comfortably, holding her overly large belly, when all of a sudden it happened. She could feel the warm trickle of water fall down her leg, the excruciating pain in her gut, the nauseating feeling bubbling up in her throat. She was gasping for air, clutching her lower abdomen, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to fight back tears.

She grasped the side of the wheelchair, almost breaking the armrest and causing her knuckles to turn a ghostly white. Her face was sweaty, her eyes bloodshot, her hands clammy and wet. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_ , she thought as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. The nurses whisked her into a small room, with an even smaller window, and transferred her to a bed. A sterile hospital bed, with white sheets and bright white lights pointed straight at her. It was all too familiar, and she could feel herself panicking. The hospital staff quickly removed her clothing, placing her in a plain blue smock, and propping her up with a few pillows.

The doctor walked in soon after, telling her she was dilated enough to begin pushing. She shook her head, biting her bottom lip enough to bleed. The nurses patted her head with a damp cloth. The doctor snapped rubber gloves on and said kind words before telling her it was time. She breathed heavily, before beginning to push. It was excruciating, white hot pain pulsing through her body. The lights in the entire hospital began to flicker. Everything inside of her was on fire. Another push, another sigh, another argument of why she couldn't, how it was just too much. She was tired, she was weak. She couldn't... not again...

The doctor said words of encouragement, and she clutched onto the railings on the side of the bed. Her toes curled in the stirrups and she screamed out in pain. One last large push, or at least that's what the doctor said. She obliged, shouting in agony as every light in the building began to buzz and pulse. Within seconds, she could hear the sound of crying.  The doctor cleaned off the baby, cradling it in his arms. He turned to Emma, who was in tears. She remembered this, all too fresh in her memory from the last time. She turned her head away instinctively, shaking her head, tears trying to escape from her eyes. But this time was different...

There were no blank prison walls, no bars on the windows, no cold handcuffs chafing her ankles, no parole officer observing in the corner, no nurses nudging her to hold the baby. This time, she turned her head and saw a scruffy, raved-haired man smiling down at her. His hand was loosely wrapped around hers, before letting go to brush the hair out of her face. The doctor asked if she wanted to hold her.  _It's a her_ , she thought. She turned her attention towards the doctor, grinning widely before holding her arms out. The doctor placed the baby gently in her arms, before walking out with the nurses to give the new parents some much deserved privacy. The baby cooed in her arms, pursing her lips and reaching her chubby little arms out in front of her. She had a head full of dark hair, just like her father, and when her eyes eventually opened, she noticed they were a deep shade of stormy blue. _Like the sea_ , she thought.

She looked up at Killian-- _her Killian_ \--watching as his eyes remained transfixed on the little girl cradled in her arms. He brushed the baby's hair with his hand, and his breath hitched when the small infant reached out for him. She wrapped her tiny hand around his rough, calloused finger and Emma chuckled at the sight. Killian darted his head towards her, away from the small baby hoarding his attention. He leaned forward, kissing Emma softly on her forehead, as she closed her eyes and smiled. This was all she needed.


End file.
